


[马诺俊]讨好

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 马诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[马诺俊]讨好

黄仁俊恹恹地趴在桌子上，眼睛不是瞄向不远处的李帝努，渴求着对方的关注，但他却始终没有看过来。

“仁俊你没事吧？”同桌李楷灿担心地问道，黄仁俊摇摇头，手虚虚地按在小腹上。在他摇头的瞬间，李帝努投来了关心的目光，但看到他在与李楷灿对话后又愤愤地扭过头。“老师我想去一下厕所。”黄仁俊实在受不了了，他举起手，老师看他虚弱的样子没有多问便让他去了。

黄仁俊坐在马桶板上，抖着手抽出裤袋里的手机。

照亮世界的仁俊  
哥哥我可以把他们拿出来吗？  
马克哥哥  
你在哪里  
照亮世界的仁俊  
三楼男厕所最后一个隔间。

高三在高二楼上，李马克很快就赶到了黄仁俊所在的地方。进去前，他随手把“清洁中”的牌子挂在了门把上，防止有人突然闯入。“仁俊？”“哥哥……”李马克叩击门板，回答他的是黄仁俊带着哭腔的话语。

李马克推开门，黄仁俊正捂着肚子，眼角挂着泪珠。“太涨了……”他指指肚子，在李马克靠近的时候迫不及待地楼上对方的脖子。“哥哥帮你取出来好不好？”黄仁俊迫切地点头，哭得发红的鼻翼随着呼吸翕动。

统一的黑色校裤被褪下，露出里面的内裤，内裤里面还有一条黑色的泳裤。李马克拉下已经湿哒哒的泳裤，将黄仁俊的下体完全暴露在空气中。粉色的阴茎颤颤巍巍地站了起来，前穴和后穴各插着一个小小的塞子。“仁俊想先取哪个呢？”李马克玩味地触碰着黄仁俊的下体，引起了男孩的一阵惊呼。“后、后面的。”他有些难为情，搂着哥哥的手收得更近了。

李马克没有立刻取出塞子，而是轻轻地揉弄着两片臀瓣直至黄仁俊气愤地咬他的耳朵，他才伸手去将塞子拔出。“啵。”伴随着塞子拔出的声音，一股白色液体也顺着黄仁俊的大腿留下。李马克用纸巾揩去穴口的白浊，却没去清理大腿上漫延的。

“还有前面的……”过于羞耻的话语让黄仁俊埋在鞋袜下的脚趾蜷缩，他抓紧了李马克的衣服，头靠在他的颈侧不愿抬起。“前面的仁俊自己拔好不好。”李马克将人换了个姿势，让他腿成m字形张开面对着门外。“哥哥拔……”黄仁俊呢喃着，手紧紧地捂着眼睛。

“我来帮你吧。”门突然被打开，李帝努带着满脸怒气出现在了门外。黄仁俊被吓到蜷成一团，李马克拍拍他的肩膀。“你冷静一点。”“马克哥已经在享受了当然冷静，我可是一点都没碰到怎么冷静。”李帝努“哼”了一声，粗鲁地拔出黄仁俊前穴的塞子，顺着穴口流出的液体瞬间把李马克的裤子沾湿了。“仁俊把哥哥的裤子弄脏了怎么办？”李马克不再计较弟弟的粗鲁，调笑着拉开黄仁俊的手让他看向自己的下身。

黄仁俊涨红了脸，无辜地看向李马克。“那我帮哥哥舔干净吧。”说着就要从李马克怀里起身，李马克将他摁住，手从衬衫下深入，玩弄着早上已经被舔咬至肿胀的乳首。“塞住不就行了。”感觉自己被忽略的李帝努怒气再一次上升，拉开裤链好不怜惜地把性器插入红肿的花穴。

才被操开过的花穴好不费力地就容纳了李帝努的物什，黄仁俊靠在李马克身上，呼吸渐渐急促。“帝努一个人快乐可不行啊，哥哥也要进去了。”李马克亲亲身上人的脸蛋，将自己的性器慢慢地推入黄仁俊的后穴。

前后都被填满的黄仁俊四肢发软，想叫喊，嘴里被李帝努的舌头填满了；想挣扎，双手被李马克紧捆着。

黄仁俊脑袋里只剩一个想法：要坏掉了。前后穴同时被抽插着，连性器也被温柔地撸动着。早上才经历完一波高潮的他瘫软在李马克怀里，身体随着二人的动作摆动。“仁俊舒服吗？”李帝努坏心地往花心里戳，把怀里的人弄得直往后躲。“你别弄他，待会他又该不舒服了。”李马克撇开黄仁俊的湿发，手上把玩着他粉红色的性器。“那哥你倒是不要动啊。”李帝努嗤之以鼻，对自己总是在装好人的哥哥非常不屑，也就黄仁俊被李马克那点小把戏吃得死死的。

“那我不动了好不好，仁俊？”黄仁俊激烈地摇头，汗水四处飘落，李马克宠溺地笑了笑，把人搂得更紧了。飘零的汗珠落在李帝努的唇上，他伸出舌头将汗滴卷入唇内，尝到的只有无尽的咸涩。“仁俊只喜欢哥哥啊。”李帝努低下头，过长的刘海遮住了他的表情。

黄仁俊坐正身体，强忍着被进入得更深的快感搂着李帝努。

“也、也喜欢帝努。”

瞬间，李帝努的心里仿佛点燃了烟花，把他的意识炸得七零八落。他抓着黄仁俊的大腿，把自己的喜欢一点一点地钉进黄仁俊体内。“那我呢？”讨好了小的，大的又不乐意了。李马克掐着黄仁俊的腰挺动着，一下比一下用力，却没有一次点在点上。

“喜欢的……”“仁俊呐……”李马克对黄仁俊给出的答案感到满意，终于愿意往敏感点的方向操弄。“嗯！”黄仁俊骤然仰起脖子，大腿肌肉不停抽动着，一股热流浇灌在李帝努的性器上让他也跟着颤抖了一下。

李马克和李帝努趁机加快速度，在黄仁俊第二波高潮来临的同时，射进了他的体内。

\---  
灿尼  
仁俊你今天没事吧  
照亮世界的仁俊  
没事啦，只是有点肚子疼，谢谢楷灿！

因“腹痛”早退的黄仁俊窝在专享的两人怀抱着，一边享受着李马克的投喂一边享受着李帝努的按摩。“仁俊你怎么又在和楷灿聊天。”带着眼镜的李帝努一眼就看到黄仁俊手机上的聊天记录，埋头剥葡萄皮的李马克听见陌生男人的名字停下了手上的动作，他抬起头，镜片下是隐藏不住的危险目光。“没、没有啊！帝努你看错啦。”黄仁俊连忙息屏，把手机扔到对面的沙发上。

“我们仁俊下面不痛了吗？要不我们再来一次？”听见“再来一次”四个字，黄仁俊的头摇得比拨浪鼓还快，委屈巴巴地拉着两人的手。“再来下面真的会坏掉的。”

李马克自然是逗他的，他才舍不得让自己的仁俊一天挨这么多次操呢，要也要等后天李帝努外出培训的时候再说。

想到这里，李马克舔了舔唇，手下剥葡萄的动作又变得轻快起来。


End file.
